Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #FF0040; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of movies |} After four years since the first team-up special, Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie was released in Japan on December 7, 2013. The television special aired on NTV in 2009 and earned a 19.5% rating. Gadgets introduced Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' At the beginning, Ginzo Nakamori gets ready for a Kid heist by getting four trucks with huge, strong wind funnels on their roofs so that when Kid escapes, he will be blown to the nearby river. Kaitou Kid appears, steals the diamond, and as expected, is blown to the river. A large net tries to catch him but he dodges it and goes upriver in a boat. Conan Edogawa begins chasing him and Kid crashes the boat. He avoids the wreckage with a car and Conan continues to chase him. Conan uses his shoes and kicks a soccer ball at him, throwing the car off balance and sending it into a spin. Conan gets ready to tranquilize Kid and uses the skateboard to sail over the car but someone jumps out of the car into the air and cuts Conan's skateboard in half! Conan figures out that that was Goemon Ishikawa and that the one disguising as Kaitou Kid was Lupin III. Later, Lupin is talking on the phone with a mysterious man. The man wants Lupin to steal the Cherry Sapphire for him, in exchange for Fujiko Mine's safety. |} The next day, news of a famous singer's, Emilio Baretti, arrival to Japan appears on media. Sonoko manages to find out that Emilio is staying at Sakurasaku Hotel - the place where the attempted murder of the princess of Vespania Kingdom occured, and gets Ran, Kogoro and Conan to go there with her the next day. Meanwhile, Inspector Zenigata of the ICPO informs the Tokyo police force about Lupin's target - the Cherry Sapphire. Detectives Sato and Takagi volunteer to assist Zenigata when the latter ask... 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The theft of the Cherry Sapphire is in fact a plot devised by Lupin to expose both Alan Smithee and Luciano Carnevale. By unknown means, Luciano has come into the possession of a fragment of Vespanian ore, which could be used for ultimate stealth technology to due to its disruptive properties of electromagnetic waves (see Lupin III vs. Detective Conan). Lupin was hired by Count Keith Dan Stinger on behalf of his queen, Mira Vespaland of Vespania, to prevent that ore from reaching the wrong hands. Carnevale is actually affiliated with various Italian Mafia families, and has been using Emilio's concerts as a front for conducting his clandestine deals; a fact which both Emilio and Claudia have been painfully aware of. Smithee is revealed to be a patriotic agent for his country Gillanba, which is currently undergoing a crisis of military suppression by a neighbouring country and would make use of the ore to offset that imbalance. In order to intercept the ore, Lupin had Jigen and Goemon dressed up as middlemen (Kein Gejidasu and Eishin Wakagomo, respectively) who would relate this profitable opportunity to Carnevale, and arrange a meeting between the two men. The Cherry Sapphire, itself a piece of Vespanian ore, was planned in as a last resort for a clean getaway, should the need arise. Gallery Trivia *''Lupin III vs. Detective Conan: The Movie'' is currently the second highest grossing film in the Detective Conan franchise, grossing up to 4.25 billion yen. *The previous crossover event, Lupin III vs. Detective Conan, is heavily referenced in this movie, including one of its elements being used as a major plot device. **Another reference is made to Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure, where Miwako Sato referred to Lupin as her "first love". She reiterates this statement in this movie even as she tries to take him down. **Additionally, Sato is seen using the picture taken of her and Takagi in the episode Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story - Fake Wedding as the image for her cell phone. *Luciano Carnevale car owner to Alan is a white Maserati Quattroporte (M139). *Alan Smithee sitting in a black Mercedes Benz E500 (W212). *Zelumba flag preseident car is a black Chrysler 300 Limousine. See also *Movies *Lupin III vs. Detective Conan *Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure *Federal Bureau of Investigation References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Movies Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Lupin III